Paula
by littlepotterweas
Summary: Paula Stephanie Johnson es una híbrida de vampiro y mujer lobo, o eso cree. Abandonada a los pocos meses esta jovencita contará su vida a través de los años. Alemania, América, Inglaterra... Son muchos lugares por los que pasa ella pero será en España en donde conocerá a Chris, un joven de origen británico que hará que su vida de un giro de 360 que hará que se olvide de todo lo m
1. Chapter 1

Érase una vez, en un país no muy lejos de aquí... Ups, perdón no me he presentado. Me he llamado de muchas formas a lo largo de estos 126 años de mi vida. Actualmente se me conoce por el nombre de Paula, aunque me he llamado Katherine y Caroline hasta volver a tener mi nombre original. Y ahora comienzo a contaros la historia de mi vida.

Todo empezó una mañana de Octubre de 1930 en las afueras de Londres. Por aquel entonces mi padre ya era un vampiro, pero mi madre no. Aún por su conformación lupina, sí, si lo estais pensando, mi madre era una mujer-lobo, mi padre pensó perderla al darme a luz pero pudo morderla a tiempo y salvárnos a las dos.

Mis padres ya tenían tres hijos llamados Brad, Ed y Chad Johnson, el vampiro más joven y el cual aún no se había acostumbrado a la forma de alimentarse ya que solo bebían sangre única y exclusivamente animal. Ed, Brad, su pareja Clarisse y Ross, la pareja de Chad se alegraron por mi nacimiento pero el propio Chad no.

Como aún no controlaba su sed, siempre intentaba morderme, lo cual a mis padres les molestaba, como era obvio. Pero... a los pocos meses de nacer, viajaron hasta Berlín, en donde me dieron de acogida por mi propia seguridad.

Los años fueron pasando hasta que me convertí en una adorable híbrida de 6 añitos que había sido criada con una amable familia judía. Era su niña del medio ya que tenían dos niñas mayores y dos niñas pequeñas, una de ellas un bebé.

Todo iba normal ese día hasta que llegó la noche. Unos hombres, armados y con el uniforme nazi irrumpieron en casa. Mi hermana mayor, Bernadeth, me escondió en un cajón oculto debajo de su cama con cara de preocupación.

-Querida Kath, desde que tus padres te dejaron en la puerta de casa siempre has sido una más de la familia. Tanto yo como Misthy te hemos criado junto con papá y mamá como una hermana biológica, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí. Da igual oigas lo que oigas, no salgas. Quédate aquí, con este pequeño reloj, y no salgas hasta que la aguja grande esté arriba. ¿entendido?

-Entendido Bernadeth, pero... ¿que sucede hermana?

-Tranquila tesoro, nada que deba procuparte -sonrió y me besó la frente, un beso que nunca olvidaría ya que estaba lleno de ternura, amor, cariño fraternal... Un beso que lo decía todo- Bueno, voy con mamá y papá, no salgas.

Asentí, aunque no sabía que esa iba ha ser la última vez que la iba ha ver... con vida. Al principio oí unos forcejeos que provenían de la cocina, despues unos gritos, seguramente de mi madre y a continuación unos disparos. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, me tapé las orejas lo más fuerte que pude y cerré los ojos. Pasaron las horas hasta que sentí otra vez un ruido. Vi el reloj y la hora ya había pasado. Levanté la tapa del cajón y vi a gente de la resistencia. Salí del cajón, con mis ropas raídas y los ojos hinchados de llorar. El que parecía el general, al verme, me tapó con una manta y me subió a un camión en dirección a la frontera del país para meterme en un barco, solo que no llegaría al puerto.

Cerca de la frontera, unos camiones del ejército nazi aparecieron de la nada. Armados con sus armas, asesinaron a todos y cada uno de los de la resistencia. Después me cogieron a la fuerza y me metieron en uno de esos camiones en dirección contraria, a un campo de refugiados al oeste de allí. Tardamos dos días en llegar.

Nada más bajarme, me dieron un pijama a rayas azules y blancas, el que me puse porque me habían amenazado y me llevaron a una caseta en donde había muchas mujeres y niños. Serían alrededor de unas 60 mujeres y unos 51 niños, contándome a mi.

Los días pasaban lento, era todo muy tétrico. Los hombres trabajaban en trabajos forzosos y las mujeres hacían la colada y la comida a los soldados nazis. En cambio, cada poco tiempo se llevaban a unos pocos niños a la ducha. Esos niños no regresaban. Así que cada vez que venían los soldados conseguía esconderme para que no me cogieran. Esos días poco a poco se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. He de deciros que no estuve siempre en el mismo campo de concentración. Poco a poco los americanos fueron rescatando a los prisioneros de los campos de concentración, empezando por los del oeste, pero al enterarse de ello a los pocos que quedábamos nos metían en camiones y furgones y nos trasladaban a los campos del este. Ellos sabían que no lograrían cambiarnos de campo toda la vida así que a los que se hacían viejos acababan con ellos de un disparo en la cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cada día, rezaba para que no acabasen conmigo. Estuve diez largos años viajando de un campo a otro y sin duda el último fue el peor. De aquella ya tenía 16 años por lo que me tocaba trabajar con los hombres, debido a mi fuerza fuera de lo normal. Pasaron las semanas sin que los americanos llegasen así que nos temimos que el ejército nazi derrotaran les derrotara. Cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida, pude divisar los tanques americanos abanzando. Todos se metieron en los cobertizos menos yo. Vi como poco a poco los nazis iban cayendo en el campo de batalla. Al terminar, un soldado americano se acercó a mi y me habló al cual entendí por mi educación en alemán e inglés:

-Hola pequeña- me tendió la mano- ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-Agarré su mano y me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban- Hola, claro con tal de salir de este lugar tan terrible.

-¿Y como te llamas pequeña? Yo me llamo Jack.

-Encantada Jack. Me llamo Katherine y tengo 16 años señor.

-¿Y tu familia?

De repente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Recordé las palabras de mi hermana Bernadeth:

"Querida Kath, desde que tus padres te dejaron en la puerta de casa siempre has sido una más de la familia. Tanto yo como Misthy te hemos criado junto con papá y mamá como una hermana biológica, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí. Da igual oigas lo que oigas, no salgas. Quédate aquí, con este pequeño reloj, y no salgas hasta que la aguja grande esté arriba. ¿entendido?"

Recordé los gritos de mi madre y los disparos provenientes de la cocina, los ruidos de los cuerpos muertos arrastrados a través de la madera del suelo hacia el jardín de atrás. Recordé cada día en los campos de concentración y las lágrimas salieron solas.

-No tengo familia. Mis padres biológicos me abandonaron cuando nací. Me crié en una casa con una familia judía de acogida los cuales fueron asesinados en casa a mis seis años de edad. Después me han trasladado de campo en campo hasta hoy, que nos habéis liberado. Os lo agradezco desde lo más profundo del alma.

-Siento mucho lo de tus padres-dijo Jack mientras me ayudaba a subir a su tanque- ¿que te parece si te vienes conmigo a Estados Unidos? Veo que dominas perfectamente el inglés y mi mujer Rose seguro que te adorará.

-Claro, no tengo nada que me ate a este país. Solo unos malos recuerdos y una infancia perdida.

-Nos vamos mañana por la mañana, de momento vente conmigo al hotel en el que me alojo.

Accedí a ello y me fui al hotel en el que se alojaba. Descansé tranquilamente en la cama de la suit mientras él se recostaba en un sillón de la misma. A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido de una conversación. Seguramente sería Jack y algún que otro soldado amigo suyo. Pero al verles, esa idea se me borró de la cabeza. No estaban charlando, estaban discutiendo. El otro estaba de espaldas a mi así que vi como sacaba una pistola del bolsillo de atrás. Sigilosa como un felino salvaje me acerqué por detrás y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dí en la cabeza con una lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. Jack me lo agradeció y le esposó a una silla.

Después recogió su equipaje y nos fuimos al aeropuerto a coger su avión para irnos ya a América, el continente de las oportunidades o eso había oido por ahí. Subí, un tanto indecisa, al avión que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar y dejé que las palabras de Jack me tranquilizasen.

-Tranquila Katherine, no llegaremos a Estados Unidos en avión. Un portaaviones del ejército nos dejará aterrizar en él dentro de unos 20 minutos, así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo Jack. Por cierto... ¿podría cambiar de nombre? Es que el de Katherine me deja malos recuerdos.

-Claro princesa. Que te parece... ¿Caroline?

-Me parece un nombre fantástico. Así que ahora me llamo Caroline...

-Williams. Me apellido Williams. Así que serías Caroline Williams.

-Me gusta, es muy bonito.

Continuamos hablando todo el camino. Viajar en avión era cómodo, no lo voy a negar. En una de las dos mochilas que llevábamos, Jack tenía cuatro mendrugos de pan fresco y dos botellas grandes de agua. Seguramente serían para los dos. Él me observaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y una de las veces me dijo que toda la comida de la mochila era para mi, ya que sabía que estaba muy hambrienta y que podía comer ahora si me apetecía. Me comí dos de los mendrugos y me bebí media botella de agua. La verdad es que comer comida fresca y agua fría sentaba bien después de estar diez años comiendo pan duro y beber agua en mal estado. Viajamos durante dos horas más hasta que aterrizamos en el portaaviones. Bajé y me coloqué la chaqueta de Jack que tenía puesta.

Le recibieron con los brazos abiertos y muy contentos de verle vivo. Sonreí al ver tanta felicidad y me aparté a una esquina para dejarle disfrutar del momento. Vi que Jack me señala y habla con sus compañeros. Al poco rato él y dos compañeros se acercaron a mi sonriendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Caroline, estos son Alexander y Jakob, dos de mis compañeros. Chicos, ella es Caroline, una pobre joven que me encontré en un campo de concentración en el este de Alemania.

-Hola Alexander, hola Jakob- dije con una sonrisa un tanto tímida- Un placer conocerles.

-Hola Caroline.

Alexander me tendió la mano para levantarme. La cogí y me sonrió. Era un joven de mi edad, moreno, con unos grandes ojos marrones, musculatura perfecta y una sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera joven de mi edad. Guapo en donde los haya. Nos fuimos a los camarotes del barco a descansar. Al día siguiente, al no tener sueño, me fui a la cocina y preparé el desayuno para toda la gente del barco. Estuve cocinando durante dos horas, puse la mesa y la comida. Me fui a la cubierta y me apoyé en la barandilla mirando el horizonte. Al poco rato Alexander y Jack salieron a cubierta y me vieron allí

-Caroline, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si Jack, es solo que no he podido dormir. La cama se me hacía extraña.

-Carol, tesoro, puedes llamarme papá ya te lo he dicho. Ahora ven, tenemos que ir a desayunar.

-Creo que os llevareis una sorpresa con eso. Creedme

Dicho y hecho, cuando entré en el camarote del salón vi a todos sentados y comiendo. Sonreí al ver sus caras de alegría y como saboreaban la comida. Me senté entre Alexander y Jakob para desayunar.

-¿Quien a hecho el desayuno? Cuando vine a hacer mis famosas gachas ya estaba todo esto en la mesa -dijo el cocinero un poco extrañado.

-He sido yo señor cocinero. Al no poder dormir he cocinado todo esto para vosotros como agradecimiento por haberme acogido.

-No ha sido nada Caroline, ha sido todo un placer acoger a una joven tan guapa como tu aquí -dijo Alexander con una sonrisa en la cara- Además, nunca viene mal la compañía de una mujer en el barco que nos aconseje y todo eso.

-Si, Alexander tiene razón -dijo el cocinero sentándose a la mesa- ¿Tu conoces muchas recetas?

-Por supuesto, mi madre me enseñó a cocinar desde que yo tenía 4 años. Siempre la ayudaba en la cocina y al cumplir los seis ya me sabía el recetario completo de la señorita Mumphis.

-Se cual es ese recetario -me enseña el libro- Lo he cocinado casi todo pero nunca comen nada. Pero veo que al hacerlo tu si que lo comen. ¿como lo haces?

-Es fácil señor cocinero. Le altero las cantidades y muchas veces los condimentos a utilizar. Por ejemplo, en la receta 245, la de las tortitas, pone que hay que hornearlas a 100º durante 5 minutos. Yo las horneo a 90º durante 15 minutos y en vez de 50 g. de manteca y 10 g. de miel les hecho 20 de manteca y 15 de miel para conseguir ese sabor dulce y "adictivo" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Espero que algún día me enseñes a poder alterar las cantidades así. Hasta podría abrir mi propio restaurante y todo, por supuesto entregándote parte de los beneficios.

-No hace falta, yo te lo enseño sin problema alguno y no te preocupes por lo del dinero, tengo 16 años, de momento el dinero no me interesa demasiado. Provengo de una familia que no tenía nada más que el dinero suficiente para pagar la comida, el agua y la electricidad.

Continuamos todos hablando y haciéndome diversas preguntas sobre mi vida, mi pasado, mi personalidad... Digamos que fue una mañana especialmente animada. A continuación, el cocinero comenzó a lavar a los platos y el resto se fueron a la cubierta de proa para descansar al sol o simplemente charlar. Yo, en cambio, me fui a la cubierta de popa para poder estar sola. Me apoyé en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza encima de mis brazos mirando el horizonte con cierta nostalgia. Me quedé observando el horizonte largo rato hasta que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y poco a poco me fui derrumbando hasta quedarme sentada mirando la cubierta. Al anochecer, el cocinero llamó a todos los tripulantes del barco para cenar, al cual yo no oí. Por suerte Alexander y mi nuevo padre me vieron en la cubierta, dormida y me llevaron al camarote. Al día siguiente desperté en una cama, pero era una cama diferente a la del camarote. Era una cama grande, cómoda. Muy diferente de mis camas anteriores. A mi izquierda había un gran ventanal que daba a un jardín y enfrente de la cama, pegado a la pared, un tocador color rosa pastel, muy hermoso.

Salí de la habitación. El pasillo se extendía hasta donde mi vista no alcanzaba. Sentí un ruido, más bien un sonido, dulce, melodioso, agradable... Bajé las escaleras de camino al lugar de donde provenía la música. Llegué a un comedor amplio y allí vi a Jack bailar con una chica más o menos de su edad. Rubia, de ojos azules y con el pelo más o menos rizo y con tonos oscuros. Sonreí desde la puerta un poco tímida al verles bailar. En esto, Jack me ve y sonriendo él también mientras se acerca a mi y me agarra de las manos invitándome a bailar pero negué con la cabeza. Me senté en una silla y les vi bailar un buen rato hasta que Rose, la mujer con la que bailaba, se sentó a mi lado. Su rostro era un cuadro de sentimientos y expresiones de felicidad al verme.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Tu debes de ser Katherine, la niña que rescató mi Jackie allá en la Alemania este.

-Si señorita Williams, pero Jack me ha cambiado el nombre por Caroline, me gusta más que Katherine.

-De acuerdo, Caroline, y nada de señorita, más bien señora. Ahora la señorita eres tu querida.

-¿Usted señora? Ni de lejos. Yo a usted le hecho unos 25 como mucho.

-Pues dentro de una semana cumplo los 27 Carol así que muy alejada no andas querida.

La mañana pasó entre risas y preguntas, muuuuuuchas preguntas. Sobre las dos de la tarde, Rose, que así se llamaba la mujer de Jack, comenzó ha hacer la comida y me pidió que la ayudase a cocinar, a lo cual accedí encantada. Ella me pidió que hiciese el postre asi que cociné la famosa tarta de chocolate, fresas, nata, decorado de ositos de caramelo y jarabe de caramelo de toffee para el postre, vieja receta de la familia Garnn. Rose, en cambio, para comer preparó samosa de verduras y unas hamburguesas con queso y jamón.

Puse la mesa para los tres y esperé a que ellos se sentasen para sentarme yo, por simple educación hacia ellos. Compartimos una velada estupenda mientras comíamos la sabrosa comida de mi nueva madre. Después llegó el postre y con el, la tarta que había hecho anteriormente Jack, al verla, se tuvo que limpiar la baba que le llegaba casi a la barbilla porque le pirraba el chocolate. Dejé que él cortase los pedacitos. Comimos cada uno su pedazo y se fueron a pasear mientras yo me quedé en casa explorando cada rincón, cada puerta secreta, cada parte del laberinto del jardín de atrás... Hasta que en el comedor encontré una trampilla de madera que daba a una especie de sótano. Bajé y lo que vi fui un enorme y oscuro pasillo al que solo iluminaba una antorcha. Cogí dicha antorcha y caminé por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos, una daba al exterior, por la corriente de aire frío que procedía de ese camino, así que caminé por el otro pasillo.

Caminé y caminé hasta que me choqué con un gran portalón de madera, viejo, desgastado por la humedad del lugar o seguramente por su antigüedad. Mi cabeza me decía que no debía abrir esa puerta, que no debía cruzarla pero en cambio mi sentido de la aventura me decía todo lo contrario, me decía que debía entrar, que tenía que entrar y yo ni corta ni perezosa me guié por mi instinto aventurero. Dejé la antorcha en un enganche de la pared y empujé la puerta con las dos manos. Volví a coger la antorcha y me adentré. Lo que encontré allí no era lo que una joven de 16 años desea ver. Debajo de una gran sábana de color azul oscuro se hallaba lo que parecía el cuerpo de una muchacha. Además, una de sus manos sobresalía de la sábana. Me acerqué con cierto sigilo hacia el cuerpo que, en un principio, pensé que estaba inerte, y retiré la sábana por completo. Sin darme cuenta, la mujer me agarró de un brazo mientras abría los ojos, rojos como una rosa. Asustada y sin saber que hacer, conseguí escaparme del agarre de aquel ser con forma de mujer. Cerré el gran portalón y corrí a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas, aún delgadas por la falta de nutrientes, me permitían. Sentí como esa cosa, una especie de zombie pero con forma de mujer normal y corriente, corría con una velocidad fuera de lo normal en un zombie o persona. Giré en el pasillo correspondiente y solté la antorcha en el suelo antes de salir. ¿El fallo? El fallo fue que al pensar que estaba fuera de peligro el zombie-mujer salió por la trampilla, a mi sorpresa. Se acercaba a mi, lentamente, como un felino acechando a su presa, y como sería normal en estos casos, pegué un grito enorme. Mis padres, que estaban entrando por la puerta, escucharon mi grito y se apresuraron para llegar junto de mi. El primero en llegar fue mi padre, el cual la apartó de mi y me sacó del comedor con paso rápido, me dejó con mi madre y el volvió a entrar. Rose y yo pegamos la oreja a la puerta del comedor para ver que decía o que hacía.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza Marie? ¿Como se te ocurre atacar así a mi hija Caroline?

-¿Que es tu hija? No lo sabía Jack, lo siento. Es que llevo 20 años ahí metida sin comer, sin poder alimentarme. Soy una mezcla de zombie y vampiresa y necesito beber sangre, sino lo hago me volveré a "disecar" otra vez.

-Lo siento hermana pero tienes que volver ahí abajo. Tío John y tía Patty te metieron ahí abajo después de que devoraras brutalmente a papá y a mamá. No pude perdonártelo, por eso le ayudé a tío John y a tía Patty a meterte ahí abajo metiéndote un veneno en tu copa cuando solo tenía 8 años.

-¿Y aún me guardas rencor por eso? Papá y mamá eran crueles, no tenían sentimientos.

-No los tendrían contigo Marie. A mi me querían y me protegían mucho- dijo con lágrimas en los rabillos de los ojos- Les asesinaste y eso no te lo perdonaré nunca. ¿me has oído? ¡Nunca!

En ese momento, mi padre sacó una especie de estaca de un bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se la clavó a la tal Marie en el pecho. La joven se cayó al suelo y mi padre se la llevó otra vez a su lugar antes de que se despertase. Volvió a subir y a apuntalar la trampilla para que no volviese a suceder y, al salir del comedor, me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin aliento. Me acarició mi larga melena morena, con cariño y con delicadeza. Me sentía bien, querida por una vez en mi vida después de mi dura infancia y parte de adolescencia. Sonreí, simplemente sonreí y le abracé con un cariño que no era normal en mi, ya que años atrás había creado una capa impermeable en el que los sentimientos de los demás hacia mi me daban igual, aunque ahora esa película, esa capa que llevaba años conmigo, desapareció en una milésima de segundo al abrazar a mi padre. Lo que parecían lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos al tener el sentimiento del cariño, ver que otros lo tenían hacia mi sin mirarme y decir "Dios, mirad esa niña judía, sola y sin padres que tiene que vivir con unos padres que no son los suyos" La gente de aquí no sabían que era judía y los que los sabían le daban igual. La verdad es que mi religión no les importaba mucho.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, y las semanas en meses hasta que llegó una fecha bastante inesperada, mi 17 cumpleaños. Nunca olvidaré ese 30 de Octubre. Mis padres se acercaran a la ciudad a comprarme unos regalitos mientras yo me había quedado en casa con Alexander, que se había pasado por allí. Jugamos, cantamos, disfrutamos... Todo perfecto. Al final, ya cayendo la noche, Alexander me llevó al laberinto del jardín en donde me besó y me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi. No volvimos ha hablar después de aquél día. Los meses continuaron hasta llegar a Diciembre y exactamente al día de Navidad en el calendario cristiano, esto significaba comida abundante, fiestas en familia y lo que, según tenía oído, era lo más importante para los niños, los regalos que se daban el día 25. Yo nunca había celebrado la navidad, así que cuando Jack y Rose me dieron mis regalos, les pregunté por qué me regalaban cosas si no era mi cumpleaños. Ellos me explicaron lo que era la navidad cristiana, que se regalaban cosas unos a otros como señal de amor y agradecimiento. Me sentí mal por ello ya que yo no tenía regalos para ellos dos y eso que les estaba muy agradecida de que me hubiesen acogido en su casa. No les importó que yo no tuviese regalos para ellos, así que me fui corriendo al jardín y cogí un ramo de rosas blancas para mamá y en un poco papel de regalo le envolví el viejo reloj de mi padre alemán para papá y les di sus regalos. Sonrieron y los aceptaron. Como todos los días, me encargaba de poner la mesa.

-Cariño, pon un plato a mayores hoy. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mi? No hace falta. Espera... ¿Una sorpresa que necesita un plato de más? ¿Qué habéis planeado tú y papá?

-Si, una sorpresa para ti. Y si, necesita plato. Papá ha ido a buscarle.


	5. Capítulo 5

No pregunté nada más. Simplemente asentí e hice lo que mi madre me había ordenado. Al terminar me fui a mi habitación y me puse a leer unos tebeos que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños. Al cabo de, más o menos dos horas, me vestí con un vestido precioso que había sido de mamá cuando ella tenía mi edad, unos tacones más o menos altos y me fui a peinar y preparar. Cuando ya estaba peinada con mis rizos bien definidos, me fui a la cocina y al entrar vi mi sorpresa: Alexander estaba allí con su uniforme de gala del ejercito. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero no una sonrisa de alegría, sino de timidez y vergüenza. Estaba tan guapo con el uniforme... Abracé a mis padres y les di las gracias por la sorpresa, que me había encantado. A continuación me acerqué a Alexander y sin decir nada le propiné una leve bofetada.

-¿A qué viene la bofetada?

-¿Qué a que viene? ¡Viene a que han pasado 2 meses desde mi cumpleaños, desde ese beso y no me has mandado ninguna carta, ninguna notificación, nada! Y yo aquí esperando algo de eso como una tonta...

-Oye, oye... ¿De que beso hablas? – Dijo mi padre en el típico tono protector que un padre puede tener ante tal afirmación- Yo no sabía nada de ningún beso señorito...

-Pues digamos que...

-Pues, digamos, que el día de mi cumpleaños, Alexander me llevó al jardín de atrás y me besó, diciéndome que me quería y que no queríaa separarse nunca de mí.

-Ya hablaré yo contigo de eso jovencito. Ahora sentémonos y comamos.

-Antes querría explicarle a Caroline porque no le escribí. -Se gira hacia mi y me mira- No te escribí ni te mandé nada porque me destinaron estos dos meses a Egipto para arreglar unos altercados políticos que había allí, sino te hubiese carteado.

-Ah... pues siento mucho la bofetada Alex. Debí dejar que te explicases antes.

-No pasa nada Caroline, es normal. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, así que estate tranquila.

-Bueno, ahora ha cenar que me ha costado mucho hacerla para todos- dijo mi madre esperando a que nos sentásemos.

-Vale mamá, ahora nos sentamos- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Dicho esto, nos sentamos todos y disfrutamos de una velada muy agradable. Las últimas luces del día dieron paso a la noche y, sin darnos cuenta, en el cielo ya se veía el firmamento. Terminé de cenar, me disculpé y salí al jardín trasero dirigiéndome a mi lugar favorito, el centro del laberinto. Al llegar allí, saqué de mi escondite una manta, la cual estiré y me senté a contemplar las estrellas.

-Estás preciosa esta noche Carol- susurró alguien detrás de mi- Bueno, siempre lo estas, pero hoy deslumbras más que otros días.

-Gracias Alex- dije sin girar la cabeza- siempre dices lo que tienes que decir en donde lo tienes que decir. Y siempre me haces sentir bien, me sacas una sonrisa cuando el resto no puede y te lo agradezco.

-No es nada Carol- dijo sentándose a mi lado- Para eso estoy, supongo. El día de tu cumpleaños dejamos algo a medias. Quiero decir... te confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti y tú no me respondiste, es más, te quedaste callada.

-Es que no sabía que decir. Me quedé paralizada y aunque quisiese hablar no iba ha poder, las palabras no me salían. Pero si quieres te respondo ahora a la pregunta que me formulaste ese día.

-Claro, me encantaría oírla o... sentirla, depende de como quieras demostrarlo. Eso es decisión tuya Carol. Ahora si, que tu padre no nos oiga ni vea porque me matará por "haber tocado a su pequeña".

-Lo se, pero debe comprender que ya tengo 17 años y este tipo de cosas pasan, se que siempre seré su niña pequeña pero voy a crecer quiera o no quiera. Y como respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, siento lo mismo por ti. Lo siento desde que te vi por primera vez hace casi un año, en aquel portaaviones del ejercito. Esto... Alex... ¿Si te demuestro algo prometes no decir nada? Ni asustarte, huir corriendo... Ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo juro, ¿que quieres demostrarme?

Cogí aire lentamente. Acto seguido, agarré una hoja del árbol más cercano y me concentré mucho en ella. La hoja comenzó a flotar. La cara de Mason era una expresión de sentimientos y cosas extrañas. Volví a dejar la hoja en el suelo. Suspiré al ver que Alex se levantaba, pues pensaba que iba a irse. Su respuesta me sorprendió.

-Eso ha sido increíble Caroline. ¿como lo has hecho?

-Pues no lo se. Estos meses he descubierto que tengo una especie de poderes mágicos, como los de una bruja, solo que yo no haré daño a nadie con mis poderes. No quiero ser como aquellas brujas de Salem.

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Te lo prometo. No quiero que por este don que posees te quemen o te encarcelen. No quiero que te hagan daño Caroline.

-Me alivia saber que no dirás nada, ni siquiera a mis padres por favor, no lo comprenderían. Mi padre seguramente si pero mi madre no, le asusta lo sobrenatural.

No sabía por que, pero me sentí aliviada al haberle contado todo aquello a Alex. Esa confianza que había depositado en él me hacía sentir bien, muy bien. Entramos en casa, cogidos de la mano y caminamos hacia el salón. Mis padres ya se habían ido a la cama, en la segunda planta. Pusimos en el toca-discos un vinilo de Ella Fitzgerald con el volumen necesario para que no escuchase fuera del salón. Comenzó a sonar un música lenta, pausada, fácil de bailar. Alex se acercó a mi, agarró mi mano y la otra la puso en mi parte inferior de la espalda pegándome lentamente a él. Situé mi mano libre en su hombro, casi en la espalda. Comenzamos a bailar. Era relajante. Poco a poco la música fue cesando hasta convertirse en otra canción "Manhattan". Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro con una media sonrisa. Aquello me empezaba a gustar.


	6. Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi cama, sola. Me senté en mi cama y aparté las cortinas. En el sofá que estaba a los pies de mi cama se encontraba Alex, dormido. Que mono era dormido. Bueno, y despierto también. Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido. Me puse las zapatillas y mi bata de seda y salí de la habitación silenciosa como un puma cuando acecha a su presa. Cerré los ojos y comencé a oler algo. Si, era mi madre que estaba preparando sus famosas tortitas con miel y caramelo. Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Mi padre ya estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando y mi madre me estaba poniendo el mio.

-Os íbamos a llamar ahora tesoro. Siéntate con tu padre a desayunar mientras voy a llamar a Alex para que venga a desayunar también.

-Vale mamá. Está en el sofá que está a los pies de mi cama. Prefirió dormir en él a dormir en la otra punta de la cama.

Mi madre asintió con una dulce sonrisa y subió a mi habitación. Mientras tanto, mi padre y yo nos pusimos a desayunar. La verdad es que desayunar con mi padre me encantaba, siempre hablábamos de cualquier cosa y se hacía más ameno.

-Bueno peque, ¿que tal anoche?

-Muy bien papá. Después de cenar fuimos a dar un paseo por el jardín de atrás mientras vosotros os fuisteis a dormir. Charlamos, miramos las estrellas y cuando empezó a hacer frió nos fuimos al salón y...

-...y bailamos un poco al ritmo de la fantástica Ella Fitzgerald señor Williams. Después Carol se quedó a dormir en el sofá y la llevé a la cama. No hicimos nada más.

-Así me gusta Alex, buen chico. Anda, siéntate y come algo -dijo metiéndose un pedacito de tortita en la boca- Aún tenemos que hablar de lo del beso...

-Papá... fue solo un beso, no tienes porque hablar de ello, es un tema algo incómodo.

-No te preocupes Caroline, si tu padre quiere hablar de ello no tengo problema -se sienta enfrente de mi padre y a mi lado- Si, besé a su hija y le confesé que la quería y ayer ella me dijo que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran los mismos.

-Ya veo... -termina de desayunar mirándonos a los dos- Te encontré hace casi dos años en Alemania, te he criado, te he cuidado, vestido, alimentado... Y creo que lo he echo muy bien. Has pasado de ser una joven judía, sin padres, sin nadie en este mundo que te quiera, y con una complexión física escuálida a una muchacha judío-cristiana, con una familia que te quiere, con un chico que te quiere y que se que te hará feliz y has cogido peso desde aquella, lo cual está genial.

-Gracias papá, pero cada vez que dices algo así es porque tienes que darnos una noticia sea buena o mala. ¿Que ocurre papá?

-Eso... ¿que ocurre cariño? -se escuchó a mi madre desde la puerta-

-Me ha llegado esta mañana temprano una carta del ejército. Tengo que irme a principios de año a Afganistán para aplacar el ejército rebelde. Y sino voy vendrán a por mi y me llevarán a la fuerza.

Cuando escuché a mi padre no podría creérmelo. ¿A la guerra? Llevaba desde que llegamos de Alemania retirado. Sin decir nada, me levanté de mi silla, dejé la servilleta sobre la mesa de mala manera y me marché a paso rápido a mi habitación. Allí me cambié el camisón por una camiseta, unos pantalones largos verdes y unas botas de nieve. Volví a bajar, cogí mi abrigo y me fui. ¿A donde? Al salón. Desapuntalé la trampilla, encendí la antorcha y la cerré. Volví a caminar por aquel pasillo, húmedo, oscuro hasta llegar al portalón.

-¿Marie? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo...

MIENTRAS ARRIBA...

-Carol... No debí haberle dicho nada

-Se enteraría de todas formas señor. Voy a buscarla.

-Vamos contigo Mason, sigue siendo nuestra hija.

Se levantaron todos de la mesa y comenzaron a buscarla. Alex en la planta baja, Rose en la primera planta y Jack en la segunda y el desván pero no la encontraron hasta que Alex vio algo en el salón.

-Señor Williams, señora Williams ya la he encontrado.

-¿Caroline? -dijeron ambos a la vez asomando la cabeza por la puerta-

-Está aquí abajo -dijo Alex abriendo la trampilla-

-¡Mierda! ¿Que narices hace ahí abajo? Voy a buscarla y os pido que os quedeis aquí, Marie es muy peligrosa y acabaría con vosotros en nada y tu lo sabes cariño. Espera aquí con Mason porfavor.

-De acuerdo señor, le esperaremos aquí.

Dicho esto, Jack entra en la trampilla de un salto y sin luz ni nada, corrió por los pasillos de aquel lugar. Se lo sabía de memoria. Giró a la izquierda y continuó corriendo, rezando que Marie no hubiese tocado a su niña. Al llegar allí se sorprendió al ver a Marie y a Caroline abrazadas y a Marie con su forma humana, normal, sin sus rasgos monstruosos.

-Gracias por escucharme tía Marie. Me has echo entrar en razón.

-¿Marie? ¿De verdad eres tu?

-Claro que soy yo hermano, solo que ya no soy un monstruo como antes.

-Si era... y ahora...

-Solo le hacía falta algo de cariño papá. La tía Marie es una mujer muy simpática, amable y agradable pero al tenéis aquí encerrada como si fuese de otro mundo, y no lo es.

-Ya... ya lo veo. Lo siento mucho peque, pero fueron los tíos los que quisieron encerrarte, no yo. Sabes que te quería mucho y aún te quiero mucho ahora hermanita.

Ambos se disculparon e hicieron las paces. Los tres salimos de allí, primero mi padre, después Marie con su forma humana y de última yo. Al salir mi madre me abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si llevase sin verme días.

-¡Princesa! Pensé que te perdía, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos por dios.

-Lo siento mamá pero tenía que desahogarme con alguien y pensé que con la tía Marie podía hacerlo.

-¡Mi vida! -me giré al escuchar la voz de Alex y sin poder decir nada, me abrazo con fuerza, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ambos. Si que se había preocupado por mi- No vuelvas a darme sustos así por favor, pensé que te perdía -Y sin más, me besa en los labios, un beso agradable. Un beso que lo decía todo pero a su vez no decía nada.


	7. Capítulo 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca14fa9053759fd9385a6015cf286901"-De acuerdo, prometo no volver a asustaros. Ya dije que no era mi intención hacerlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e62699562ab1c3cce1bf34b2bc67b3"-Eso no se hace Kath, ¿o acaso se desobedece de esa manera? -dijo una voz masculina en el marco de la puerta-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c10aa93a6160ec8e4b3f280c8ad6285a"-¿Tío Will? -dije al reconocer la voz. Me giré y al verle le di un gran abrazo, que él correspondió con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Como has sabido que ahora vivía en América?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0180100982ec4d79a568cdbe885d24"-Es fácil pequeña, soy tu tío, se en donde estás a cada minuto, además, mi parte lobo me servirá para algo, ¿no? -eso último lo susurra para que solo pueda escucharlo yo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db7636769e6201b993a36c53af0392f"Asentí y le presenté a la que ahora era mi familia. A Jack, a Rose, a Marie y a Alex. A este último le miró con mala cara puesto que mi tío sabía perfectamente que Alex sabía lo que yo era y tenía miedo a que algún día se pudiese ir de la lengua./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0402d7efd20eb86be523f80c41e70c"Mi tío Will era y es un hombre serio, recto y muy estricto respeto a guardar la naturaleza de los sobrenatural, su naturaleza de híbrido le llevaba a ello: medio lobo, medio vampiro, razas opuestas en un mismo ser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561f55172e5cfd47e31c75f54e262a4b"Ya después de las presentaciones y de estar un rato charlando, Will me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi. Salí con él a la entrada y allí estaban Ben, Carol y Scott, sus hermanos y la única familia que tuve dentro de los campos de concentración. Eran todos vampiros desde hacía mucho tiempo y cada noche para poder dormir me contaban pequeñas historias sobre sus viajes o sus vidas a través del tiempo, desde su vida en lo que llamaban el antiguo mundo, pasando por la Edad Media, la revolución francesa hasta hoy en día. Siempre he tenido un gran apoyo por su parte y eso les convertía en gente importante para mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39286c8c53db1b65e0830ebdde38c51"-¿Veis? Os dije que la encontraríamos en esta casa, me debéis una./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0885d28e71c2da50d082afdb42fffa78"-Lo sabemos hermano -dijo Carol poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Will para a continuación abrazarme- Te hemos echado de menos Kat. Cuando te trasladaron al último, perdimos el camión de vista y no te encontramos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="637dedb9914b70375ae92d09da9df895"-Mi hermana pequeña está en lo cierto, te llevamos buscando desde entonces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32730f369023580e00f370823d12d5d"-¿Hablas en serio Ben? ¿Me habéis buscado todos? Me... me siento alagada, gracias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44da448bf608906f3d8b7232fa8d7859"-De nada rubia, bueno, ahora eres morena, el mote no te va mucho al pelo -ríe- Espero que no te moleste que te lo siga llamando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20710b1d7760cb6c6200df3609b72c32"-Tranquilo Ben, puedes llamarme así si quieres, siempre me ha gustado que me llamases así y también... ¿cómo era? Ah, si, mini-yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2322f60f517896632196d2b4035b434"-¿Mi hermano te llamaba mini-yo? ¡BEN! Ella no se parece tanto a ti. Pídele disculpas ahora mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccf982d71453e397d5aea57a63fdb4e9"-Padrino, no es necesario que me pida disculpas, la ver.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da65b3070512335449c001b4201cd81"-Da igual. Lo siento mucho -después me abraza y me susurra algo al oído que hace que se me dibuje una sonrisa en los labios- Siento que te hayas transformado en una adolescente tan guapa y con un cuerpo tan apetecible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b5064f88ae619d9c751cf946dd265c7"-Gracias, pero ya tengo novio Ben. Aunque es una opción muy tentadora -susurro todavía sin separarme/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bccaa0f39d861b000bdd274d290dce4d"-Una pena la verdad./p 


	8. Capítulo 8

Continuamos abrazados unos minutos más. La verdad es que agradable estar así con él. Casi había olvidado lo bien que era estar abrazada a él. Inspiro, oliendo su colonia, que tanto me había gustado en el pasado. Suelto un leve suspiro de felicidad al separarme de él. Les conduzco hasta el salón, en donde estaban mis padres, mi tía y Alex.

-Papá,mamá, tía Maríe, Alex... Estos son Will, Carol, Scott y Ben.

-Un placer conocerles. Creo, y sino recuerdo mal, que son de la familia de Caroline, ¿me equivoco?

-Solo lo soy yo señor Williams, y mi hermana Carol ya que somos los padrinos de la niña. Quería agradecerle que haya cuidado de ella este año entero.

-No ha de agradecerme nada. Ella me pidió que la sacase del campo cuanto antes porque había nazis escondidos allí.

-Papá...no hacen falta detalles. Ellos han estado conmigo en el campo vigilándome para que no me pasase nada. Según ellos...

Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que comencé a aburrirme y salí del salón. Alex salió detrás de mi y tras agarrarme con fuerza un brazo y decir que me dejaba, me tiró contra una de las puertas de cristal, partiéndola en mil pedazos. Solo pudieron escucharlo con claridad los vampiros de la sala debido a la distancia que había de allí al salón. Atravesé la casa hasta la puerta trasera que daba al gran jardín de la casa, dejando un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y, con las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, caminé con tranquilidad hasta la entrada del laberinto, lugar en el cual había pasado la mayor parte del año, tratando de darle la menor importancia a sus heridas . Entré y caminé hasta llegar al centro, lugar al que nadie había llegado nadie salvo esa noche.

-Ben, se que me llegas siguiendo desde que salí del salón -me giro y le dedico una sonrisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Podrías haber caminado conmigo.

-Parecías muy concentrada y no quería molestarte. Te has convertido en una adolescente muy bella, de verdad. Hasta te queda bien el pelo así de largo.

-Muchas gracias Ben -me siento en la hierba a contemplar la luna llena- Y tú sigues igual de encantador que siempre aunque te llames psicópata,se que no lo eres.

-En realidad lo fui en el tiempo que no te he visto -se sienta a mi lado y coloca una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla. Se fija que no miro para él de frente y me gira la cara con suavidad- ¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Te lo ha echo él verdad? -saca un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y me limpia la sangre de la cara y el brazo- Hay que ser poco hombre para pegarle a una señorita.

-No me ha pegado. Me ha tirado contra las puertas que dan a la terraza. Son de cristal puro. Pero no pasa nada, supongo que fui una idiota al creerme sus palabras de amor...

-Aprieta los puños y en su mirada se enciende una luz oscura en donde se puede ver maldad pura. Se levanta y se va a todo correr- Le mataré...-susurra desde lejos-

-¡Ben!-me levanto y comienzo a correr detrás de él-

Cuando llego al salón, Ben está agarrando del cuello a Alex mientras le alza del suelo. Mis dos tíos y mi padre intentan, en vano,separarles. Entro casi sin aliento y les miro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hija? -mi madre se acercó a mi y me observó con cuidado de no tocarme las heridas-

-Pues resulta señora Williams, que este malnacido de aquí ha dejado a su hija de mala manera y la ha tirado contras las puertas de cristal macizo que da a la terraza. Como es normal, las puertas se rompieron y ella se cortó toda la parte derecha del cuerpo. Por eso voy a matar a este desgraciado.

-Ben...-susurro y le agarro del brazo con el que alza a Mason- No merece la pena, por favor suéltale, te lo ruego.

-¿Qué no merece la pena? ¡Mira lo que te ha echo! ¡¿Y dices que no merece la pena?! Dime que me estás tomando el pelo...

-No Ben, no te está tomando el pelo. Suétale -dice Scott con total serenidad y después se acerca a él susurrándole algo- Ya las pagará. Sabes lo protector que es Will con la gente a la que quiere y más con su única ahijada.

Ben asiente y le suelta de mala manera dejando que resbale hasta la otra punta del salón y se apresura a mi lado. Agarra mi cara con ambas manos y me seca las lágrimas que en ese momento resbalaban por mis sonrojadas mejillas con suavidad para no hacerme daño. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, como se habían cruzado antaño y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Aquél hombre me había hecho llegar a las estrellas una vez, y deseaba que volviese a hacerlo... Algún día. Mientras eso ocurre, mi madre y mi padre echan de mala manera a Alex, seguido de mi padrino. Creo que eso no terminará nada bien.


	9. Capítulo 9

Bingo, si cuanto antes lo digo... Mi tío Will se encontraba fuera, dándole lo que "se merecía" a Mason. Lo se... Carol, Scott y Ben también... Somos los únicos que podemos escuchar los susurros de mi tío Will.

\- Te parecerá bonito haberle hecho eso a mi ahijada, ¿no? Nadie toca a mi familia y se va de rositas.

Después vino un golpe, otro y otro... Así hasta que Alex se fue corriendo. Ya nunca volví a verle y en el fondo lo agradecí. Ben, tan amable como siempre, se ofreció a llevarme al hospital. Mi padre le dejó su coche y ambos nos fuimos aunque por alguna extraña razón, decidió llevarme a Los Ángeles. Decía que el hospital era mucho mejor allí que en donde vivía yo. En el camino de vuelta, ya con las heridas más profundas cosidas y las más superficiales vendadas, Ben decidió parar en un pequeño motel de carretera para que yo descansase algo aunque de descansar... Poco la verdad. Bajamos del coche y subimos a una de las habitaciones. Suerte que estaba todo vacío y nadie nos escucharía. En medio de la habitación, comencé a sacarme la camiseta, manchada por la sangre anterior y le dejé en el suelo, dejando ver mis senos por fuera del sujetador. En cuanto me disponía a sacarme el pantalón, Ben me detuvo.

\- Déjame a mi... Hace mucho ambos queríamos pero la intimidad de esos sitios era nula.

\- Ben... Esto no está bien... Y lo sabes...

Mis palabras no le frenaron. Era demasiado cabezota. Con todo el tacto que podía tener él en aquél momento, se sacó los vaqueros para después alzarse y mirarme directamente a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron , al igual que nuestras almas... No necesitábamos nada más. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi piel con una suavidad que hasta él desconocía hasta el momento. Mis manos buscaban desesperadamente su pelo mientras las manos del chico llegaban a mis muslos y me alzaban del suelo. Rápidamente mis piernas se aferraron a su cintura y en descuido del contrario, le besé buscando su lengua. Lo deseaba yo... Lo deseaba él... Poco después sonreí sobre sus labios al notar que le había excitado y menuda excitación. ¡WOW! Ambos buscábamos el calor del otro y aunque hubiese estado con Mason, Ben había estado siempre en mi cabeza. Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi sujetador ya no estaba y mi larga melena rizada se hundía entre el colchón y mi espalda. Sonreí. Era inevitable en mi no hacerlo y ambos lo sabíamos. Sus vaqueros desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que su ropa interior, dejando libre a aquella "bestia" perfecta y erecta. Con él si que se podía disfrutar del sexo por una simple razón... No podía dejarme embarazada...


End file.
